


Desire 占有

by Ashan1551



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: *Anthony / Tony Stark ×Peter Parker





	Desire 占有

男孩已经一周没有接到来自Tony传递过来的任何信息了。  
这期间他一直待在Anthony身旁，但是男人自始至终没有对着他进行过最后一步。  
他们还没有彻底发生关系。  
好吧，他承认。一方面是他有意的往后进行延续，好在男人也没在这方面多做纠缠。

他很想在这期间听一听Tony的声音，想要见到他说话的样子。看着通讯录里空空如也的记录，Peter心里难免有些失落。  
“在想什么？”Anthony凑近了他，拿走Peter的手机顺势放在身后的办公桌上。  
男人注意到了年轻人刚才的情绪，用手指点了点后者的鼻尖。“需要我提醒你一句？你现在的心思应该全部由我占满才对。”  
说罢，用手扣住男孩的脖颈，把男孩往自己的怀里带。嘴唇一旦触碰上他的就开始啃咬，Peter在男人怀中有些不满的哼哼着，被男人扣住后脑逐渐地加深了这个吻。

“后天有个会议，陪我去？”额头相抵，Anthony在上方喘着气朝他问道。  
“终于要换目标了吗？”Peter亲吻着男人的嘴角，笑着回应。  
“是时候重新见一见那个家伙了。”Anthony转身从桌上拿起一份文案，轻轻地敲在了Peter的头上。  
“对头公司想要跟我们竞争一块楼盘，不能让他们抢占先机。”等到Peter看清了那幅文案上面的字母后，竞争者一栏的Tony Stark直直的冲击了他的双目。

见已经披好外套朝门外走的Anthony，Peter下意识地皱了皱眉。  
“对了，到了那天，你要寸步不离的跟在我身边。”男人回头一句点醒了他，接着关上了总裁办公室的门。  
年轻人捏紧了这份文案。恐怕，之前一直联系不上的Tony，和两天后即将到来的恶意竞争会议，都是男人一手策划的。  
为的就是让Tony难堪。同时也在警醒着他，到底会选择站在谁的身边。  
可是男孩此刻也犯了难，他没有想到Anthony会看他看的这么严，到底该怎样和Tony取得联系呢？

很快就到了要赴约的日子，尽管他还没有适应如何以“Anthony的准恋人”身份，去见会在此次会议中出现的Tony Stark。  
毕竟他现在还无法解释，自己可是除了那最后一步之外，什么都已经和男人做全了。  
深蓝色西装配领带，是男人为他亲自挑选的款式。因为上次Peter穿了一件酒红色的，男人一直对这件事情耿耿于怀。

这套西装是在一次相互拥抱着和对方同时释放出来后，Anthony亲自放在他床上的。  
洗过澡后的Peter还只是裹着一条浴巾走了出来，就被男人拉过去吹干了头发，帮着他换上了这件西服。  
效果很令人满意。不得不说男人的眼光着实不错，经过打良后制成的定制版本，就连Peter自己都觉得被这套衣服给衬的简直像是增高了两公分。  
Anthony咬着男孩的耳垂，用十分性感地嗓音在他耳边说着：“从此以后只要我会出席，你都要穿上它降临在晚宴之上。”

Peter看着身上这件深蓝色西装上，胸口的口袋布料的位置还被金色丝线牢牢地刻上了两个字母。  
——A·S.  
像是在宣布，他Peter Parker只效忠于他一样。  
...这个男人的占有欲到底是有多强。非要在他的身上也要刻上一个属于自己的印记才肯罢休吗？  
Peter晃了晃脑袋清空了那些乱七八糟的思绪，整理了一下领口的部分，抬脚进入了公司内部。

“待会进去了之后，别紧张。”Anthony在会议室外的走廊里亲吻着Peter，握住了男孩的手与他十指相扣。  
“记住，我就在你身边。”  
Peter也回应着他，彼此的舌头缠绵在了一起。分开的时候两个人目光相聚，Anthony的语气带着些柔和。  
“Tony Stark那个家伙可能也会过来，不要害怕，你现在已经属于我的私有财产了。”  
“知道了，啰嗦死了。”Peter撇了撇嘴，换来男人的再次低头亲吻。这次接吻的时间并不长，后者只是凑近了用舌头不断地勾勒了几遍男孩的唇型就分开了。

会议从开始到临近结束，都不见Tony Stark的影子。本来Peter最初的时候还在不断地来回摩擦着手指，直到他发现临近结束了没有看见Tony的时候，开始有些坐不住了。  
“抱歉，我想去趟洗手间。”见Peter起身，Anthony带着关怀的问道：“怎么了？是不是哪里不舒服？”  
“需不需要我陪你？”  
年轻人朝着男人摇了摇头，并表示很快就会回来。一旁的助理也在催促着，Peter不想要Anthony为难，便主动放开了男人的手。

第三波凉水泼在了Peter的面颊上，才终于使他躁动着的心绪逐渐冷静了下来。  
手机上接受不到的讯息，许久未见的Tony。  
这一切都使得他心烦意乱，难以镇定。  
除了被Anthony给干扰到的因素外，这几日发生的事情归根到底来说Tony知不知情？还是说男人根本就是在躲着他？  
就算不再对他上心，那争夺楼盘的会议也总该出席一下吧！情人不管，商业战略战术也不顾了吗！  
Peter想着想着就捧着一泼水花全部撒在了镜面上。然而镜子里的水雾散去，背后却隐隐约约地印出来一个人影。

就连Peter自己也没想到，男人会在这种情况下出现。他张了张口，听见自己最终喊出来一句：  
“...Mr.stark？”

“打算对着镜子泼水泄愤吗？我以前从不知道你还有这项爱好。”  
Peter回过头看着Tony，这个已经和他断联了一周时间的人。“Stark企业的总裁就是以这样的方式跟旧人寒喧的吗？”  
然而Tony并没有打算正面的回答他，男人缓缓朝着他的方向迈出了一步。  
“这些天来，在Anthony那里过的还好吗？”

看看他，依旧没有解释消失的缘由。平淡地语气就跟问起那句“今天的天气如何”一样。  
Peter决定不再理会，想要越过男人回到会议室里。  
Tony牵制住了年轻人的手臂，被男孩下意识地挣脱。“快点放开，我要马上回去了。”  
“就这么想回到Anthony身边吗？”Tony朝着他发问，“pete，这么长时间以来，你有想起过我吗？”  
Peter像是在也抑制不住怒气一样，掺杂着数日以来的想念，一把抓住Tony的领口带着他往后方的墙壁上靠，身子也紧紧地贴近了他的。男人的下巴快要触及到男孩的鼻尖，他牢牢地盯住男人的眼睛。  
“Tony Stark，你就是个混蛋。”

原本该是愤恨的语气转变成了委屈，Peter想要透过男人眼底的情绪企图窥探到他心里。  
仍旧一无所获。  
“你根本就不在乎我...”最终男孩有些失落地放开了Tony，心里面空落落的，像是丢失了什么贵重的东西。  
不料，男孩瞬间被Tony给拦腰抱住，陷在了对方怀里。Tony的唇部大力地朝着他压了过来，包裹住了男孩的唇，不断汲取着上面的唾液。男人一手扣住Peter的腰，另外一只扣住了男孩的颈部，逐渐加深了这个吻。  
Peter推拒着男人的胸膛，这一项举动换来了男人的不满。他有些暴力性地将自己与男孩的身位调换，即使后背贴在墙壁上的动作感觉有些粗鲁，但Tony还是温柔的用手垫在了男孩的脑后方。

不等Peter反应过来，又被强迫性的抬起下巴来和男人唇齿相抵。一吻毕，男孩被困在Tony怀里轻喘着气，脸上也增添了一抹红晕，“你们Stark的接吻方式都喜欢抬高别人的下巴吗？”  
男人并未回应什么，只是用拇指的指腹轻轻地抹去了还滞留在上面的水渍。  
“这个项目，我不打算往里面投注了。”  
“你说什么？你要全部让给Anthony？”Peter抓住了男人的手臂，然而这项举动在他眼里无疑是示好的行为，Tony顺势揽过了Peter的腰部。

“我今天来到这里只为了一件事，就是带你离开。”  
“我有点... 不是很明白您的意思。”Peter看着他的眼神中带着些疑惑，直到他的头部也被男人按进怀里，脸颊贴在了男人的肩旁处，他才听到Tony开口。  
“那个家伙想要什么就让他拿去吧，我全部抛给他。”但在此刻，男人在Peter挺翘的屁股上抓了一把，换来男孩更加地像他贴近。  
“但是现在被困在我手里的这个，要决定收回了。”Tony将手伸进了男孩的外裤，用手抚摸着Peter的臀瓣。那感觉像是一道电流一样游走在上面，接着他感觉到了那上面的穴肉被掰开，似乎有什么东西插了进去，在来回地贯穿着那里。  
滋滋的水声混着男孩的呻吟声一起，腿已经发软的快要站不住，只得拼命往男人身上靠。

Tony往Peter的衬衫口袋里，塞进了一张房卡。好看地长睫毛不断地拍打在了男孩的脸颊上，男人舔了一口Peter的鼻尖，用带着蛊惑地声音询问着他，“要不要来我的房间里共度一晚？”  
接着男人不断着舔弄着男孩的耳廓：“那里的大床躺上去可是舒服的很。”  
“好... 好，我什么都答应你.. 嗯—— Tony。”  
男人二话不说托起了Peter的臀部往上抱，男孩就这样挂在了Tony的身上被他带入了电梯里。

Peter没想到，他在被男人扒光了躺在床上这一刻，等待了多久。仔细算一算到底渡过了多少个日夜呢？  
男人的衬衫还被完好地套在身上，Peter觉得很扎眼，明明自己都被脱了个精光，Tony自己却还衣衫完整。  
年轻人给压在身上的男人用手解着扣子，Tony看到这一幕觉得很好笑。拉过Peter的手放在自己的腹肌上问道：“你在跟Anthony做这种事的时候，也是这么主动的？”  
Peter抚摸着那些块腹肌，手指逐渐往下移到小腹处，“我和他没有做过最后一步。不过话说回来，您最近的健身效果不错... 腹肌快比以前显现的更加有型了——”  
“那还不是为了满足你这个小东西。”Tony说话间解开了自己的皮带，“既然是第一次的话想要什么姿势？内射吗？还是你想要射在哪里？”

“您的话太多了！”有些听不下去的Peter略微撑起了身子仰头和Tony接吻，之后男人又重新压了上来。  
“那就按照我的方式来了。”  
Peter半个身子躺在床上，双腿被男人架高抬在肩膀。从男孩的视角上看来，他正在被Tony跨间的巨物用力的贯穿着。  
男孩捂着嘴小声地呻吟着，从眼里也往外溢出了一些生理上的泪水。  
“这样会不舒服吗？”Tony在上方抚慰着他的情绪，同时也在拉住男孩的腿大力地操干着。  
“啊—— 您可以再大力一点，没关系..”

“你可以选择叫出来，这里的隔音效果不错。”  
Peter被撞的话都已经快说不出来了，那条长长的巨物正被插在自己的身体里快要一路顶到了胃部。  
男孩额头上的汗珠开始大颗大颗的往外滚动，这一幕被Tony注意到了，“觉得痛？”  
接着男孩的腿被放下，Tony陪着他一同坐到了床上，轻轻抱起男孩，将他的臀部搁置在男人的大腿上。  
“呃——”跨间的巨物像烙铁一样，转换了姿势无疑是将他插入的更加深了。Peter把脸埋进Tony的肩膀小声的啜泣着，男人用手抚摸着他光滑的背脊，为照顾男孩的情绪便没在继续挺动。  
隔了一段时间之后，Tony觉得自己身上男孩的穴口开始有些轻微的收缩了。Peter有些脸红地探出头来，“我只是.. 一时还没有适应您的尺寸，现在已经可以了。”  
Tony也看着他笑了，“没关系，你以后会习惯的。”

他们忘情地接吻，Stark在下面缓缓地动了起来，这个姿势无疑是比之前插入的还要深，Peter抬起头喘息着，Tony埋在他的胸前开拓着上面的嫩肉。  
接着男人感觉到了一个有些发硬地东西戳在了他的肚脐上，抬眼便撞上了男孩如小鹿一般的眼睛。  
“先生，碰碰他，求你了...”  
Tony被这一幕牵动了嘴角，一只手固定着男孩的背，腾出来一只手握住了男孩的分身。  
男人附在Peter耳边粗重的低喘：“待会是你会先射出来，还是我先会释放在你体内呢？”  
“哈—— 居然会问这种问题，您真过分..” Peter的分身被男人不断地撸动着，肉眼可见的前端开始渗透出了一些水。  
“看样子是你要先坚持不住了。”几分钟过后，Peter终于在男人的手里释放了出来，同时肠道内壁也诞生一股温热，悉数地打在了男人的性器上。  
因为男孩先一步进入了高潮，带动着进入他体内的Tony也觉得有些走火。男人低吼了一声，抬起了身子把性器从Peter体内抽了出来。  
此时已经比第一次看见的时候又大出了许多，当Peter以为不再继续了的时候，他又重新被男人给抱起。办公桌前，Peter高高的撅起了屁股供男人在里面贯穿着，Tony握住他的细腰固定着他，顺便掐了一下男孩的腰窝处。  
Peter整个人都颤动了一下，暗暗地小声音说道：“怎么还不停下... 实在是太久了。”

“如果坚持不住了的话，也可以和我表态。”很显然这句话被身后的男人给听见了。  
“才没有呢。”Peter小声的回了一句，腰实在是有些酸痛，就连腿弯那里也快要站不住了。  
Tony低笑了一声，把Peter抬了起来，双腿卷曲着被抱在臂弯里，后背贴上了由男人皮肤传递过来炽热的体温。  
Tony咬着Peter肩膀上的嫩肉，同时下半身也在勤恳地劳作着，在房间里面来回踱步，每一次像是比上回更加深入，两颗蛋蛋拍打在Peter的臀间，这两个部位在运动的同时也往外渗出了一些液体，声音听起来格外淫靡。  
男人抱着Peter压在了一副落地镜前，将男孩紧密贴合在了上面，后穴部分也在不断搅动着。前方过良的体温被传导过来，使得男孩拼命的像Tony的身体靠拢。  
“好凉...”  
“看着那里你的样子，是多么欲求不满。”Peter听话地朝镜子里的景象看去，Tony的性器被完整的展现了出来，自己后穴被完全得撑开，像一个小口一样在整根吞入着男人的巨物。  
这一幕实在是太羞耻了，Peter想要往Tony怀里缩。

“您好像还，一次都没有射过呢。”男孩数了数，自己从最开始的时候射了三次，而Tony却一直憋到了现在。  
“宝贝，今天的话你想要射在哪里？肚脐？小腹？还是选择射在你的小嘴巴上？”男人啃咬着Peter的耳垂，指腹在男孩肚脐周围游走着。  
“内射，请内射出来.. 灌满我吧，恳求您——”  
“被大股大股精液给填补的感觉，我还一次没有承受过呢..”  
“今天就全部满足给你。”Tony奋力的挺动着，动作也越来越快，同时性器也在逐渐胀满着。Peter感受到了巨物在自己体内正在变大，抬起头大声的呻吟着。  
几分钟过去后，一波接着一波的白浊液体被射在了男孩的体内，温度烫的Peter又成功高潮了一次，前列腺的部分也挣扎着吐出了一股浊液。  
Peter的身体一阵痉挛，最终无力地瘫倒在了Tony的身上。男人吻着他的背部，用这样的方式安慰着他。  
性器从男孩的臀部分离的那一刻，大量的白色液体流了出来。Tony为男孩擦拭干净身体后，抱着他一起躺在了床上，Peter被男人紧紧地抱在了臂弯里，不断被男人亲吻着嘴角。  
“这下子满足了吗？”

Peter在男人怀里小声的撒着娇，怕他着凉，男人给他轻轻地裹上了一层毛巾被。  
唇部抵在了男孩的额头上，语气有些宠溺：“亲爱的，辛苦你了。”  
男孩小幅度的摇着头，“我愿意的。”  
因为只是要Tony，我什么都愿意。

房门被打开的那一刻，是Tony没想到的。  
他下意识地把Peter的头部和身子护住，以为又是什么散播花边新闻的狗仔队。  
Anthony在此时大步迈了进来，看着床上赤身裸体的两个人，语气里掺杂着不明情绪：  
“我好像打扰到了你的雅兴？”

END.


End file.
